


Trapped

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blushing, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Hide and Seek, Holding Hands, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Locked In, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, check my Tumblr for pics included version, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Marinette arrives late to school, only to find herself caught into (false) dating rumors with Luka. She wants clear to up the misunderstanding but ends up trapped inside a locker with him instead.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic ever! It's based on my drawing from Luka Appreciation Month April 2020 Day 10 - Trapped  
> (LINK: https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/615101095941898240/airi-p4-luka-couffaine-appreciation-month)
> 
> I've drawn pics for some of the scenes that match the story. I couldn't add them here so I recommend to check/read this story on my Tumblr for the full experience. (I would appreciate it if you check them because I spent a lot of time on this and I don't want it to be for nothing)
> 
> Here's the link for the pictures included version: https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/619405502422679552/trapped
> 
> Thanks to BrickercupMasterX3 for the grammar corrections and final check!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Marinette was late for school, as usual. It was already lunch break when she entered through the main gate. Even if she was tired from the recent akuma battle, Marinette could notice her classmates and schoolmates staring and gossiping about her as she passed by. She couldn't help but listen as she walked towards her classroom, but before she could actually hear what they were saying, her best friend approached her, running happily to hug her.

"Marinette, girl! Are you trying to set a new record? You’re even later than usual today. I’ve been looking for you.”

Alya broke the hug and placed her hands on her best friend’s shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

“I’ve been wanting to ask: why didn't you tell me you were dating Luka? I'm so happy for you!"

Marinette blinked in surprise. 

"What...?"

"Yeah girl, everyone in the school is talking about it! How you and Juleka's brother are dating. I thought I was your best friend; you should have told me!" she teased her.

"But Alya I'm not- Wait! Everyone in the school thinks I'm dating Luka? Even Adrien!? This is a disaster, a super disaster!" Marinette’s body tensed, hands over her face.

"Whoa girl, calm down! What's wrong with it? Happiness should be shared and not hidden! Oh, here comes your boyfriend...". The reporter girl’s face and finger were pointing towards the school’s main entrance, playful smile on her face.

Marinette's eyes were out of her orbits. Luka was there. He was giving a lunch box to his sister, who had been waiting for him with his girlfriend, Rose. The blue haired boy noticed her and greeted her kindly with his hand, smiling softly from the school entrance. Marinette blushed and Alya winked and smirked at her.

The blue-eyed girl was about to say something when she noticed Adrien coming inside the building, greeting Luka. Panic took over all her senses and her body started moving on its own. She grabbed Luka's arm and dragged him to the locker room, while classmates and schoolmates kept whistling and giving them some encouragement, leaving a confused Adrien at the entrance of the school along with Rose and Juleka. 

Luka was confused at Marinette's boldness, but there's no way he would complain about it. In fact: he was secretly happy for the attention from the girl he liked.

Marinette stopped in front of her locker and let go of Luka's arm, still looking down. All of a sudden, Marinette's face went up and she stared at Luka's eyes with a worried look, intriguing the guitarist. 

"Luka... It seems everyone in school thinks we are dating! Maybe even Adrien! I... I don't want him to think that! Please, would you tell him the truth for me? You are friends, he'll believe you!" Marinette was not asking, she was almost begging him. And the boy was weak for her and her begging eyes. He smiled a little, trying not to look sad.

"Look, Marinette. I don't mind what people think about us… but if it's important for you then I'll-". Luka couldn't finish his sentence as Marinette heard Adrien's voice coming closer, along with Alya's and Nino's, and she panicked, once again. Marinette's reaction skills were better after so much time fighting akumas as Ladybug and she reacted faster than any other human being could be able to (except, probably, Chat Noir). The superhero lady opened her locker, shoving a surprised and confused Luka inside, along with her school bag. As the door to the changing room was opening, Marinette had already joined Luka inside the locker, closing the door after her.

  
  


The locker was very small, and 2 people barely fit inside. It was almost empty, except for a few photos attached to the metallic door, Marinette’s school bag and paper bag with sewing supplies on the floor. One of the photos (with Adrien’s face) was covering the grid. Almost no light could filter inside, darkness taking over almost everywhere of the box like space.

Inside the metallic box, Luka's and Marinette's bodies were not only very close, but touching, in a way expected for lovers, not friends. Marinette was too concentrated trying to listen to Adrien and her friends that she didn't notice Luka's embarrassment, hormones taking control of his senses. Having the girl he loved so close was making him feel HOT inside. He used all his concentration to try to cool down and not think about this situation. As much as he desired to enjoy it, this wasn't the proper way to, so he restrained his hands from touching the lady in front of him, biting his own lip and closing his fists anxiously.

Adrien, Nino and Alya were now inside the changing room, just a few meters away from the locker Marinette and Luka were hiding in. 

"Marinette, are you here?" Alya asked in a loud voice, twice, but there was no response. "That's weird... I was sure she came to this room with Luka... Maybe they wanted some time alone?". She then looked at Nino and whispered to him "Like we do sometimes," and both of them giggled and blushed. _'Stupid Alya! Don't say those kinds of things in front of Adrien!_ ' Marinette thought. It was then when the blond boy opened his mouth.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to congratulate her and Luka for the dating news! Because they really are dating, aren't they?" Adrien sounded happy while saying this, and it broke Marinette's heart. No matter how much she had tried recently to impress the rich boy, Adrien’s opinion of her hadn’t changed from his infamous: ‘just a friend’ phrase. Her head was so focused thinking about her previously failed attempts that she forgot about the metal walls surrounding her.

"CLONG"

A loud metallic sound resonated inside the locker and was probably heard by Marinette's friends from outside. Marinette gasped and was about to panic when Luka put a hand on her shoulder. He could empathize with her knowing how it felt to have one’s heart broken into pieces.

"Shhh... Marinette, calm down. There's no way Adrien will believe we're not dating if they find us like this..." Luka whispered in her ear in a very soft voice “Be quiet.” It was then when Marinette noticed for the first time, the situation they were in. She was still facing him, very close, their bodies touching, and her heartbeat beating even faster than it already was. Or was it Luka's heartbeat? All of a sudden, she was feeling very HOT.

"Did you hear that?" Nino asked. The three friends exchanged looks and nodded.

"Do you think there is someone inside the locker...?" Adrien asked as he pointed his finger towards that one locker. 

"Maybe...?” answered Alya. “Why don't we check it?" that was Alya’s reporter voice speaking.

Marinette nervously peeked as she heard Adrien getting closer to the locker she was hiding in with Luka. Panic made her get even closer to the older boy, as if she didn't want to be seen, but wanted to be as far as possible from her friends outside. Luka's heart was about to explode. He could smell her shampoo and fragrance (was it Adrien's perfume?) and she kept clinging to him even more, face buried in his neck. The blue haired boy was putting almost all his effort in controlling his severe urge to hold her, blushing harder than ever and without much success. (not even having a photo of Adrien staring at him helped.)

"God. You're going to kill me, Marinette..." he whispered. He was just praying Marinette wouldn't notice his ‘wild instincts’ taking over him.

Marinette noticed she was clinging hard to Luka, but she couldn't help it, so she just apologized and asked him to stay like that a little longer. "Sorry if I'm crushing you... Just a few more minutes..."

"That's not what I meant..." he whispered in an almost silent voice. Hormones were taking control of his body and his pants felt very tight. His snake (not Sass) was fighting for freedom and he could only pray for the girl not to notice it. He wouldn’t be able to face her otherwise, never again.

Adrien's steps stopped right in front of the locker the sound came from. Marinette gasped and the blue-eyed pair held their breath, absolute silence forming inside the small closed space.

The blond boy turned to his friends, as if asking them if it was OK to open the door. They nodded. With his friends' approval, Adrien's hand finally moved to the locker's grip. His hand reached over and grabbed it, getting ready to pull.

Marinette could sense Adrien close, so she closed her eyes as hard as she could and felt like her heart was about to explode. The blue haired boy was feeling the same, but for a completely different reason...

The model's hand strongly pulled the metallic locker door, making a sound. Marinette gasped.

_'It's over…_ ' she thought, getting the closest she could to Luka's body. And the guitarist couldn't help but blush even more (if that was even possible).

"Nothing. It's locked, it's not opening". Everyone in the room was surprised by Adrien’s statement. 

“Are you sure?” Nino didn’t enjoy doubting his friend, but words came out of his mouth without thinking.

“Yes. It must be locked after using a key”. Adrien deducted.

"Maybe the sound came from another locker, then…? Try opening the one on the left" said Alya.

Adrien nodded and his hand reached said grip. Marinette and Luka were still holding their breaths, and only their heartbeats could be heard. The golden boy then pulled the door, and it opened this time. Marinette's eyes were still closed, and her face was still buried in Luka's neck, as deep as possible, as she heard the squeaky sound of the metallic door opening. 

The three friends in the room let out some surprised gasps after seeing the locker's insides. Little laughs were next for Marinette's trio of friends. Marinette blushed even harder at the embarrassment, but her grip around Luka had loosened a bit after that. The older boy’s eyes were open now, looking at what he could see of Marinette’s pigtails.

"Marinette... You can open your eyes now..." Luka's voice was still very soft and close to her ear. The dark-haired girl could feel the air leaving the guitarist’s lips as he spoke, and it made her remember how close they still were inside that metallic box. She wondered what Adrien might be thinking at that moment. She had just started opening her eyes when she heard Alya's voice.

"So that sound was made by Markov! That's why it sounded metallic!" 

They continued laughing upon seeing the little robot and, when Marinette opened her eyes, just to find them almost in full darkness. She wondered if her eyes were really open. 

"Oh, you're Adrien, Alya and Nino, Max's friends. My friends too. I was looking for information on the internet while waiting for Max. Have you seen him?" The little robot's electronic voice could be heard even from inside the neighbor locker. And Marinette resumed breathing again. Exhaling at what a close call that had been.

"Dude, we can take you to Max, if you want. He's having lunch with Kim and Alix. Wanna go?" Nino asked the robot, in which "affirmative" was the machine's answer. 

"Let's all go together then. Marinette's not here anyway, so let's go have lunch for now". They all agreed and left the room. 

Marinette's legs felt weaker after all those nerves, falling down a little. She then lifted her face up to catch some air and to breathe deeply. She had forgotten about Luka's existence (again). Both of them couldn't believe it when instead of finding air, Marinette's lips crushed with Luka's. 

  
  


_'The Reaper is after me and wants me dead'_

  
  


Those were Luka's first thoughts after feeling his loved one's lips over his, a desire he has had for a long time now and that was accomplished by accident.

His next thoughts were more positive _'Marinette is not turning away? Is it Ok for me to kiss her?_ ’ but then he turned into a mess. ‘ _No, no, she likes Adrien. I need to be a gentleman! Take Marinette’s feelings into consideration... Don’t get your hopes up! But… I'm feeling all those butterflies inside me right now... No, Luka, you need to control yourself!_ '.

It was hard for him to break the kiss with Marinette, but he did. Meeting her red and surprised face made it even more difficult to control himself from kissing her again. 

"Sorry... It wasn't on purpose... Sorry if you disliked it..." Marinette looked sad now, as she turned her face to the locker door.

"No Marinette, that's not it!" Luka's voice was louder than it should be, showing how nervous he was. His voice turned softer after that. "You know my feelings for you and kissing you is... a dream come true. But… I would have liked it under different circumstances, in which you loved me back and were my girlfriend, for real... not when you can only think about Adrien..." the boy’s words were filled with a sadness that didn’t come unnoticed by Marinette.

_'I'm so stupid. I should have thought about his feelings! How could I be so insensitive? It just… felt right... No, no, no Marinette, stop thinking that! But… he smells nice and I feel safe with him and... STOP!!_ ' The argument inside Marinette’s head was even worse than usual.

The girl was busy experiencing all kinds of contradictory emotions inside her head and heart, when Luka’s anxious sigh reminded her that they still were inside a small locker, very close to each other. He was almost at his limit for controlling his actions and hormones, and he only wished to get out of there in order to recover his cool and sanity. 

"That’s right. We need to get out of here... It might be bright outside, so close your eyes.” Marinette faced the door and prepared to open it. “I'm opening the door now. 1... 2... 3...!"

Marinette pushed the locker door with all her strength, but nothing happened. The door didn’t move. That meant the previous close call wasn’t because of luck, they were locked inside, for real.

‘ _Oh no!_ ’

Both of them realized what that meant: there was no way out except calling for help from the outside. "Oh please, no!" Marinette kept trying but nothing, not a single inch moved. 

"Luka! It won't open! We're locked in here for real! This can't be true!" Marinette faced Luka again, panicking for the... who knows how many times it had been already that day, tears forming in her eyes.

“That’s not possible! This locker can only be closed with its key, and nobody used it. Let me try!" Luka passed his arms behind Marinette's hips to reach the door, nose touching her neck slightly. He also tried using his foot but nothing, it couldn't be opened. 

_'I'm screwed for sure now'_ Luka thought, burning colors returning to his face.

"What do we do now? Call for help from the outside?" Luka was out of ideas and was eager to get out.

"No! I really don't want anyone to see us like this! It’s too embarrassing…" Marinette turned to face him again and lowered her face.

"Then what we do? We can't be trapped here forever!" _'Or maybe we can... F***, Luka focus!!_ '. His inner thoughts were getting crazier every second. 

Marinette noticed Luka's tension and felt a bit saddened, but then remembered she had Tikki inside her purse. It would be risky, but it was their only choice.

"Luka. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. Always." His face and voice relaxed as he answered.

The girl’s lips curled happily at his answer.

"I'm going to get us out of here, I promise... but I need you to trust me and close your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

"Are you going to perform another magic trick? Like that time at the Liberty, when we first met?"

Luka was smiling at the memory of their first meeting, the day he had fallen for her at first sight. Marinette giggled and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, something like that... Can I trust you?"

"Of course. I'm closing my eyes now" words were said with a soft smile still on his lips.

The amount of light inside that locker was very small, but enough for Marinette’s already used to the dark eyes to confirm that the guitarist’s eyes were closed. That allowed her to open her little purse freely, looking for Tikki and aiming for help. The ladybug kwami was sleeping, probably because of her exhaustion from the akuma fight from that morning. Or that’s what the girl thought anyway. Marinette touched her partner lightly to wake her up from her ‘nap’. As soon as she opened her big eyes, the red kwami flew outside the purse, between the two human’s faces. They assured eye contacted in front of Luka, who was unaware of Tikki’s presence. The superhero girl then moved her lips as if she was speaking and moved her hands a little to ask her magical partner to unlock the locker’s door. Tikki made a confused face. Then, as if she was seeing through with ladybug’s vision when figuring out how to use a lucky charm, she looked to Luka's red face, followed by a look to Marinette's red face. She noticed their lips and a smirk formed in her tiny face. She nodded to Marinette as if she had understood the message and her owner sighed and smiled in relief. Her silent lips moved to say _'thank you, Tikki'_ , as the little kwami started flying around.

Before crossing to the other side of the metallic door, Tikki conveyed a message to her partner, using signs and moving her mouth along: _'I'm going to be sleeping in the locker next to this one. Good luck with Luka. Go for it!_ '

Marinette's face turned white and then blue, her mouth fully open upon witnessing her kwami's betrayal. She extended her hand a bit to stop her, trying to avoid touching Luka in the process, but Tikki was already smirking and giving Marinette a wink before trespassing the metal plate that formed the box. Marinette was in shock. It was then when she understood what really happened: Tikki was the one who locked the door. She TRAPPED her with Luka on purpose! She couldn’t believe it. Being fooled by her partner never crossed her mind: ‘ _Why would she…?_ ’ Before thinking further over the said issue, another thought crossed her.

' _What I am supposed to tell Luka now?_ '

Meanwhile, Luka was having many internal thoughts. 'C _'mon Marinette, you know I trust you, but this is getting too hard for me to control... Hurry up_!' Luka was getting impatient and his face showed it clearly, no words needed. 

Tikki’s escape made the photo covering the grid fall, letting a few rays of light enter the dark locker the two teenagers were trapped in. With a clearer vision of the insides, the girl could get a better look at her surroundings. As she thought how to tell Luka about her failed attempt to get them out, she turned her face to him and stared closely. _'He's handsome... and his lips felt good... Should I just...? No... that would be wrong... And there's Adrien..._ ' Marinette couldn't help, but to feel attracted to him. Temptation occupied her mind, without intending to leave. That was too much to control with her small teen body. She lost track of her thoughts and didn't notice how much closer her face was getting to his...

Luka's nervous sound made her snap out of it, temporarily suppressing her temptation. This lead her to start confessing to him that her ‘trick’ failed to assure them a way out.

"I'm sorry Luka... My magic trick didn't work this time... It seems we'll be locked in here forever..." She sounded a little bit sad and couldn't face Luka, who still had his eyes closed. _'He's probably feeling so disappointed in me right now..._ ' she thought.

But Luka was now at his limit. He wanted to hold Marinette SO BAD, his head was about to explode. And not only his head... his whole body was desperate to feel the girl closer.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I'm going to call Juleka for help". Luka's hand started to move, aiming for the pocket of his ripped jeans, where the phone was kept safely, slightly touching the outer thighs of his loved one, heart-rate intensifying. 

"No! Please!" Marinette grabbed the boy's arm and hand and their eyes met. Marinette's begging eyes were too much for Luka. The two kids were blushing and staring into each other's eyes. 

_'So this is my limit..._ ' Luka resigned, closing his eyes as he started moving closer to Marinette. He was going to kiss her and nothing could stop him from doing it anymore.

Or that was his plan… until their noses collided. 

To his surprise, at the same time, Marinette had started moving towards him too, with her eyes closed... noses crashing in the process.

Both of them opened their eyes surprised, and blushed from the embarrassment. Just when Luka was about to open his mouth to ask Marinette if it was OK to kiss her, Marinette talked very fast "IWantToKissYou,IsItOk?' Luka blinked and nodded shyly _'Just how cute can this girl be?_ '

Marinette's hands were now on Luka's face, to keep him steady and to avoid any other of Marinette's typical and probable crash disasters. Luka was getting impatient and expectant, and he was enjoying the touch of Marinette's hands too much for his own sanity. Marinette didn't need to think about it twice and kissed Luka's lips softly. At the feel of her lips on his, the guitarist kissed her back, just as softly. They parted for air for a second, Marinette’s eyes sparkling with love. Luka couldn’t resist those eyes and kissed her again, hungrier and more passionately this time. Marinette was also unexpectedly passionate and bold as she kissed him back.

_'I must be dead now and I've just reached heaven... this is too good to be real...'_ Luka was having the best time of his life and, if it hadn't been for Marinette's accidental bite, he would have believed he was just having a wet dream.

Luka's arms were now surrounding Marinette's body and pulling her even closer, and Marinette's hands moved to his hair. They were so lost in their kissing that they forgot they were still trapped inside the locker, with no way to get out of there. They didn’t really seem to care about anything else anymore. They felt loved in each other’s arms and that’s all that mattered to them at that time.

They were so concentrated in the kissing that they didn't notice someone entering the locker room.

"Plagg, I'm sure there's something inside that locker, do your thing".

It was Adrien's voice. It startled Luka a bit, but Marinette didn't seem to care, so he decided to ignore it too and focus on the girl he loved. That was, until the door opened all of a sudden, meeting a stunned Adrien looking at their friends making out. 

Marinette and Luka stared back at Adrien, surprised. They shared looks and got back to kissing again the next second. 

**"I'M SORRY!"** Adrien shouted as he slammed the door closed, blushing harder than he ever had.

* * *

After school, Marinette and Luka got out of the locker after hours of making out, lips dry and hurting for the kissing and some hickeys visible on their necks. Marinette missed all of that day's classes, but she didn't care. She was feeling radiant and loved. The blue-eyed pair walked joining hands to the School's entrance stairs.

Adrien, Alya and Nino were there. At their sight, Adrien hid behind Nino, blushing severely after remembering the scene he got to witness some hours ago. He hadn't stopped thinking about it all day.

"Marinette! So you two really are dating! You should have told me! And girl, where have you been all day!?" Alya's eyes fixed on their necks, giving Marinette a knowing look. "Oh, nevermind... You better tell me later!" said winking at her. 

Luka and Marinette blushed and smiled awkwardly at Alya's comment.

"Congrats on the dating news, dudes!" Said Nino.

"Yeah... Congra-" Adrien was still blushing hard "-tulations".

Marinette and Luka made eye contact, shyly and confused. "I hope you are dating me now... for real I mean" said Luka, last part in a whisper. "I am." Marinette sounded unusually confident when answering. Her rambles didn’t take long to make come out of her mouth, not after seeing all her friends surprised faces. "I mean- As long as you're ok with it, of course!” She turned to Luka as she was saying that. “BecauseIWouldn'tWantAnyMisunderstandingsBetweenUsAndIEnjoyedOurTimeTogetherSoMuchAndIHope-"

"I get it, Marinette". Luka smiled and kissed her hair. "Thank you guys". 

"Yeah, thanks..." added Marinette. She then remembered what she had been wanting to ask Alya before Luka came to the school. "But Alya, where did you hear it that Luka and I were dating?"

"Oh, that! You won’t believe it! Lila told us! She spotted you two kissing on a date yesterday morning. She knows Luka from a photo I showed her before. I think she could be a great journalist… not better than me, though" said Alya, proudly.

"Lila... I see... It makes sense..." Marinette's voice was low when saying this. And she giggled nervously.

"Well, we’ll be going now. See you tomorrow at school, girl! See you, Luka! Bye!" The three friends left, leaving the new couple alone in front of the school.

"Bye!" they both said waving back at them.

"Who would have thought that my biggest enemy‘s lie would get me such a fantastic boyfriend!” said Marinette. “She wanted to sink me but took me afloat instead!

“Well, we are a strong sailing ship now. Maybe even stronger than the Liberty!” Luka smirked and winked at his girlfriend, both of them laughing. “But don’t you ever tell my mother I said this”. They giggled.

“Should I thank Lila the next time I meet her?”

The new couple was glad to see how disastrous the plan turned out for Lila. The Italian girl deserved her plans to backfire, “justice”, as they would call it. The teenagers were happy that, for once, things didn’t turn out as the brunette girl planned.

Thanks to that lie, Marinette’s luck with her love life changed for good, and she regretted nothing. The only thing left for that day was to discuss the new couple’s ship name (courtesy of Alya), scolding (or maybe thanking) Tikki for her prank, and to give Chat Noir a warning about abusing his powers. The day wasn’t over yet for the Paris hero, but it was already her most memorable day ever.

* * *

**BONUS**

  
  


"Chat Noir, you shouldn't use Plagg to satisfy your own curiosity, you know? It's not good to open another person's locker. Curiosity killed the cat."

"My Lady!? How do you know that!?" Chat Noir blushed heavily.

“Whatever happens inside a locker stays in the locker. Are we clear?” Ladybug said that with a deadly glare that made Chat Noir froze in fear.

“Yes Madam!”

“Good”.

Now Ladybug could relax about her secret from the locker not being revealed for the time being, while continuing to daydream about it for days. Who would have thought she would figure out Chat Noir’s identity that way?

* * *

**BONUS 2:**

"You know, Marinette? We should think of an alternative story of how we started dating in case we are asked about it.” Marinette looked confused at her boyfriend. “Or would you prefer to tell them the truth? You know, even to your parents or grandparents or uncles…"

"OMG! NO! Definitely not!! No way I can tell that to my family or friends! So embarrassing! We need to make up a story, and fast!" Luka laughed at his girlfriend's reaction.

"What about Lila's lie? Should we follow it?" he asked.

“Mm… I don’t know… Let's think of one story that could match with it just in case…”

“Well, I’ve already thought of a story... Do you want to hear it?”

“Sure” Marinette was very curious to hear his idea and Luka smirked a little at her response. 

“Well… I would say we started dating during a festival. One with just the two of us.” 

“Why a festival?” she asked, taken aback from his unexpected idea.

"You see, it makes total sense…” He started, placing his hands on her hips. “We can say we started dating during a (kissing) festival… in a private (locker) room with some reddish illumination (our blushing) and (heart-beat) music we danced along to (with our mouths, lips and tongues)."

He had started talking in a normal voice, but at some point, his voice turned sensual to Marinette’s ears and some of the words he pronounced were highlighted with his whispering voice. Luka had first almost touched the girl’s lips with his while susurrating the word ‘kissing’. Then he passed his finger between her neck and her necklace as he mentioned ‘locker’ in a murmur. His thumb softly brushed her cheek as he said the word ‘blushing’ in an almost silent voice, feeling hotness forming at that spot. It was followed by his ringed index finger over her heart at the naming of ‘heartbeat’, their breathing starting to match. And finally, whispering the words ‘mouths, lips and tongue’, he got his own mouth very close to hers, sticking his tongue to slightly touch her briefly opened mouth. Marinette was astonished, red from head to toes as the boy could contemplate after distancing a bit from her.

"Doesn't it sound right after omitting some details?" asked the boy, with a smitten smile and some blush on his face. With no response coming out her mouth, he asked again. “So… What do you think?”

"Luka… You're a genius!" said Marinette, after analyzing what had just happened, throwing herself into his arms, kissing his lips softly.

"I know" he giggled as he kissed her back. “Should we go to our secret kissing spot?”

“YES!”

Giggles could be heard as they walked hand in hand towards the locker room.

**THE END**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fic written by Airipyon / AiriP4; corrected by BrickercupMasterX3 (on Tumblr)


End file.
